Sincere
by Childish Sadism
Summary: You are selfish, and only care about yourself. Why do you use all of us, just to leave us behind. You are going to end up as alone as I once was. Rin/Haruka. Smut.


Fuck episode 7.

Warnings: Smut. Angst. Crap. My grammar, mistakes, etc.

* * *

"_He lost."_

"_How did he lose?"_

"_Rin is so much better now! He is too good, there's no way Haru can catch up with him now."_

_Haruka stared at the dark sky above him, he could see the countless stars shinning against the pool and he could hear people talking around him. He was floating on the middle of the pool, the water gently stroking his skin and petting his hair, almost as if it was trying sooth him, but from what? He could feel he wasn't feeling alright, there was a pit in his stomach that had no end. It was twisting his insides and making him feel awful, but he knew he wasn't sick. All of it was in his head, everything was in his head._

"_Of course that was going to happen, my brother is too good. He has been practicing non-stop, running every day! Building his body for nothing but swimming. It is his dream."_

_Haruka sighed quietly and forced his head deeper into the water, until the cold liquid was filling his ears and then he couldn't hear anything else. Nothing else, but the echoes of the water around him. _

"_Of course I was going to win, I trained for years. I haven't stopped even once. He only started training again a couple of months ago, no matter how good he used to be, he is nothing now. I'm surprised he can even get in a pool, still."_

_Haruka closed his eyes, drifting deeper into the water. He wanted them to stop. Stop talking. Shut up. He was so frustrated, why was everyone so annoying. He was sick of it, so sick. He just wanted to curl up under the water, like old times. Like when he was younger. He was running away again, but he couldn't help it. He needed to hide, he wanted to hide. Why was he hurting? Why? He lost, he had lost before against Rin, except...except this time it was different. _

_The raven haired teen open up his eyes again and looked around him. He was in his bathroom and inside his bathtub. The hot water barely covered up his knees and chest but he was comfortable. He really was. He just wanted to stay here, for a while, not forever but long enough for him to forget everything...or just to at least feel better, and slowly once again his eyes closed. _

_Haruka flinched when he felt a pain in his chest and slowly rubbed the skin there. He slowly opened up his eyes and blinked when he noticed a pair of extra legs in the tub, slowly he follow the long limbs and Rin was sitting there, on the other side of the tub, staring at him with a bored expression in his eyes. _

"_This is why I told you to try harder." _

_Rin's voice was lacking emotion and he was slowly moving closer until both of his hands were resting on the edge of the tub behind Haruka. He was leaning in dangerously close, his smug smirking not matching the monotone voice that was coming out of his mouth._

"_You were better than me, so much better. You probably still are, but you are stupid. So stupid, always thinking of stupid crap that is pointless. All the bullshit you feed yourself about wanting to just be in the water. What kind of madman says crap like that? Does it feel good? To run away and hide in the water, does it feel good, to always hide? To always be alone, to isolate yourself. If it wasn't because Makoto likes to babysit you every single day, you wouldn't have anybody. Oh wait, he does it because he also needs you, his little security blanket. Isn't sad? Your best friend is only there because he's afraid of moving past you...but when he does, when he realizes he no longer needs you. Then you are truly going to be all alone."_

_Haruka covered his ears, his fingers digging against the skin of his skull as he tried not to listen. He really did. But he couldn't, the voice was in his head and then Rin started to laugh and it got worse. The teen rubbed his lips together and slowly forced himself to sink into the water, just to be brought back by Rin. No, he needed this, he needed to get away from all of this, but Rin was now holding tightly onto his arm, keeping him above the water._

"_No running away this time, Haru. Nagisa has a new friend, Rei, and the two are becoming pretty close and lets not forget that he admires me. He loves me, the only reason he became friends with you guys was because of me. He is going to leave too, and Rei, Rei is going to soon follow. Why would they stick around you. What have you given them that would make them want to be around you?"_

_Haruka kept his eyes closed, thinking that this would at least block some of the truth but he could feel Rin grinning, he could see the truth on his face but he refused to see it. He couldn't. It would be too much._

"_Please..." Haruka hear himself saying quietly but Rin wasn't about to stop._

"_And me, well...lets just say that I already got what I wanted out of you."_

* * *

Haruka gasped loudly and sat up on his bed. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide, sweat was slowly tickling from the side of his neck. The teen glanced at the clock next to his bed and frowned. It was only eleven at night, did he pass out earlier without realizing? Probably. He groaned and slowly pulled off his shirt, hating the way the sweat around his body would make the fabric cling to his body, it was just extra, useless weight.

He had been dreaming, it had all been a dream. But Haruka could still feel it, the pain on his chest wasn't leaving, if anything after he woke up it just seem to get bigger. It was almost as if his ribs were tightening around his lungs, making it hard to breath and like his chest was been squeezed together. He took a deep breathe and looked around his room, his swimming trunks were scattered everywhere and his school uniform was a mess. He frowned and put on a clean shirt before glancing over at the clock.

Rin.

He needed to see Rin, he needed to talk to him. The memory of their race was still fresh in his mind, it had only been a couple of days after all, but what the other said, he couldn't stop playing it in his mind, over and over, every day. It was becoming exhausting and he wanted the pain on his chest go away. He needed it to.

The teen put on his shoes and quickly made his way out of the house, only grabbing his wallet. He was barely able to catch the last train but it seemed that luck was on his side for the first time in days. He sat there, quietly, ignoring the other people around him. He could hear girls giggling and a boy trying to sweet talk to them, something that Haruka didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. He just wanted the train to go faster, faster, faster. Anything to get him closer to his destination.

The ride was almost painful, it came to the point in which Haruka wanted to get out in the next stop and just run there, but he knew that was a stupid idea, he was not faster than the train, but at the moment...he felt like he could be. When he finally reached his stop the teen ran out of the train and down the stairs, not wasting any time.

Samezuka Academy wasn't really close to the station, but running would have to do. He doubted there would be any buses running at this hour. It was now one in the morning and Haruka was starting to doubt himself, this was a bad idea. It was too late at night and they were probably not even going to let him in, plus he didn't know which room was Rin's, so even sneaking into his dorm room was out of the question. It sounded more and more like a horrible idea until he noticed something from the corner of his eyes, he blinked and glanced over at the building near the far end. It was the pool, the lights were on.

Haruka wasn't sure why he thought Rin was going to be there, but he just knew he would be. He slowly made his way over to the building, just to realize that now he was nervous. He wasn't even sure why he was here, why was he here? What was he going to tell Rin? If anything he was going to look like nothing but a sore loser. Rin was probably going to make fun of him again, or simply tell him to go away and leave him alone. It wasn't like he didn't know him, he was just hoping that wouldn't happen.

The teen open the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes and socks, just to shiver when his bare feet touched the humid floor. He slowly moved across the small hallway and stared at the person that was swimming. It was Rin, of course it was. Haruka slowly moved to the corner of the pool and sat there, his legs pressing against his chest as he slowly leaned in to touch the water. He didn't call out for Rin and he didn't interrupted him. It looked like the other was practicing for a longer race and he wasn't going to stop, plus he was probably not going to be able to hear him...or maybe Haruka was just making excuses for himself, so he wouldn't have to talk to Rin, because now that he was here...he wasn't sure of what to say.

Haruka stared at the water, his hand lazily splashing some water around. He wanted to think, of what to say to Rin, but his mind was blank. The pain on his chest was now growing, almost like it was trying to suffocate him, but he was still able to breathe. It was so confusing, and he just wanted it to go away, he wanted it to leave him alone. Like it did all of those years ago, when he saw Rin on his knees, crying and broken. When he was able to see the dreams and hopes in his eyes vanish. He felt the same pain then and with time, it disappeared, but now it was back, and it hurt worst than ever.

The teen had been so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone calling out his name, until someone reached for his wrist and lightly pulled on the hand that was in the water. Haruka looked away from the hand, slowly moving his eyes across the arm until his eyes meet Rin's. The red head was looking at him in confusion, but Haruka glanced away. The moment he looked away, Rin pulled on his wrist until he fell into the pool. The teen closed his eyes, feeling as his body slowly submerge into the water. He slowly opened up his eyes and Rin was next to him but everything was blurry and he was hardly able to see him. Haruka made no effort to swim out of the water, or even float, bubbles were slowly coming out and that was when Rin's hand pulled him out of the water.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin frowned, raising one of his brows before getting out of the pool. Haruka did the same and sat on the edge again, his legs still in the water.

"What are you doing here? It's late, did you sneak in to swim again?" Rin rolled his eyes when he got no response, but then again that didn't surprise him, this was Haru he was talking to. The other sometimes just couldn't say anything if he didn't feel like it.

"Whatever, there are some towels in the locker room, dry yourself up when you are ready to leave." The red head shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the towel he put on one of the benches, using it to dry his hair and his torso. He was ready to go to bed now, he had been restless and couldn't go to sleep no matter what, but now that he had tired himself out, there was no way his body would say no to a good night of sleep.

Rin was ready to leave when a hand reached over to grab his wrist, keeping him from moving. He glanced back and raised a brow and stared own at Haruka. The teen was holding onto his wrist, with a soft noise Rin narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand free, glaring at the other. He stood there, in front of the other teen and just felt the urge to shove him back in the water, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"Did you move on?"

If it wasn't because the room was completely quiet, Rin was sure he wouldn't had been able to hear what Haruka was asking, his voice was hardly below a whisper and he was staring at the floor the whole time. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what Haruka was asking, but soon enough it hit him. The red head chuckle and tilted his head, smirking amusingly.

"I won, didn't I? There is no question now. I'm better than you, I'm faster. So yes, I did. I don't have to have your memory tormenting me anymore and reminding me that I'm just never going to be good enough..." Rin crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging his shoulders. "Its the way it is now, did you really come here just to ask me that?"

Haruka slowly shook his head and for the first time he looked up at the other, his blue eyes were trying to hide the pain but it was evident, so much that even Rin could see it. The teen swallowed heavily when he noticed Rin was frowning at him again, but this time there was a bit of...concern in his eyes? There was no way. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"I stopped swimming competitively. I stopped..." Haruka swallowed heavily, his voice shaking with his words. Both of his fists were shaking, and he was trying his best not to raise his voice. "I stopped after our race, I stopped because of what happened."

"Haruka, I never asked you to stop. You decided that on your own." Rin rolled his eyes and he sighed, looking down at his feet.

"You didn't have to! I have never hurt anyone! I thought about it, I wanted to sometimes. I tried so hard to be nice to everyone, even if I was cold. I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED! I only wanted to swim, I only wanted the water around me. It's the only one that made everything feel better, the only thing that was constantly there in my life! Some people have a stupid bear, some people have other people, some people have a family!" Haruka glanced at Rin when he said the word family, knowing fully well that Rin at least had that. "I had NOTHING! Makoto needed me to be strong for him, Nagisa needed me to be good for him and YOU, you needed me to be the best that I could ever be. Everyone always needs something! My parents wanted me to be understanding, understand that they had to leave and be together! The only thing that never asked anything from me, the only thing that made me feel better was to swim."

Haruka swallowed heavily, his body shaking now that he tried to keep control of himself, but he couldn't. He was furious, he was upset and most of all, he was feeling pain and he was sad. He, he wanted it to stop.

"You came and made it all about yourself. Everything was about you. Everything had to be about you. Always you. You used everyone to get me to swim in the relay, you used Nagisa and Makoto. You used any classmate that was willing to help you. You used me to set a standard for yourself, to aim higher until you could beat me. You used everyone and then you came back and you asked me to swim again but it was different, that time was different. You hated me. You hated me because you still couldn't beat me. All I did was swim like you asked, all I did was swim as fast as I could like you always asked of me." Haruka took a deep breathe, his breathing shaking as well as the pain on his chest seem to grow towards his throat, and now his head was hurting and he could feel something building up in his eyes but there was no way he was crying. He was not Rin.

"And I stopped. I couldn't stand it, this is why I hated to compete, there is always only one winner and the rest...the rest always end up in disappointment, sad, depressed. But you hated me the most because I had no goals, no reason. I just wanted to swim. Well, now you know the reason why I did! It was because it was all I had, nothing else. It was the only time I could be free from everything around me. It was the way I could run away from everything. It was my only home, it was the only one that was constantly there and then you came and ruined it. You took everything and you didn't care and even after you made sure you snatched everything. To take everything for yourself...you left. You selfishly LEFT. You left me and ran away to chase your dream! A dream that isn't even yours!"

Haruka let out a soft noise when he was tackled then. He groaned in pain when his back hit the concrete. Rin was on top of him, glaring down at him and holding tightly onto his wet shirt, he was about to open his mouth to say something but Haruka quickly interrupted.

"And then you came back, and you ask me to swim again. Force me to swim again, ask me to compete again. You are right, I wanted to. I needed to. I needed that push, for you to show me that you were okay, that I hadn't done anything wrong, but it took you years to do it. You never showed up again, ever, so I stopped. But here you come again, with your high standards, barking out orders and asking me to follow them again. I hated following your stupid orders before and I hate to do it still. So congratulations Rin, you won. You won the damn race, aren't you proud? Who are you going to stalk now? who are you going to force to compete against you now? You didn't care about Nagisa and Makoto once you got them to get me to swim and now that you beat me, you don't care either!"

Haruka stopped talking then, his breathing was still shaking and he could feel something wet on the side of his head, but he was not crying. He was not. The pain on his chest was only getting worse and his throat, he heard a shaky breath coming out and then a light sob. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop but now that he was talking, he couldn't stop. This was the truth, the truth Makoto had denied and the truth Haruka tried to deny himself, and now, now there was no going back.

"You are sick, you are horrible and you only care about yourself and that stupid dream...that stupid dream that isn't even yours. But I at least have the decency to respect it, and to believe in you. You, you on the other hand don't respect anything or anyone. In the end you just use people and once you are done you dump them, you are doing the same to me. I stopped swimming because I hurt you and I started to swim again because you needed it, to feel better, to feel free and I did it. I did it, knowing that I could hurt you again, knowing that I could end up hating myself again for it, knowing that you would disturb my life again. Knowing all of this I did it and now...now you are just going to leave."

Haruka rubbed his lips together, his throat now sore from talking so long. He was done, the words he couldn't find before had flown out of his mouth without any problems. The teen took a deep breathe again, and slowly tried to sit up but Rin kept him on the floor, he was looking down at him, but he didn't look angry, he looked hurt. He was no longer glaring but just staring down at him.

"Just..." Haruka tried to stop himself from saying anything else, but he couldn't. He was tired and Rin was becoming blurry, it was just then that he was sure he was crying now. "Just don't leave me alone again. I needed help back then and you walked away, after making me capable of being around people, after teaching me to be part of a team...you just left and now, now that I'm swimming again, and you asked me. You asked me again! And you are just going to leave me alone like that?! Just like that, after you won, like nothing else matters. Fuck you!"

The teen dropped one of his arms over his eyes, the burning on his chest slowly disappearing now that he was slowly getting everything out of his system. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Rin was always so unfair, and he highly doubted his words were going to get through. Haruka rubbed his lips together, tightly closing his eyes underneath his arm. The pain on his chest came back, now reminding him that this was all pointless, that he was making a fool of himself. It was reminding him of how stupid he was to even considering telling these things to Rin, he probably looked pathetic.

He hated it...he hated feeling this, he hated feeling all of this. It was his fault, it was Rin's fault, why did he have to appear in his life and then why did he have to disappear? Why, why, why? It was too frustrating, and Haruka was tired. He didn't want to think anymore, but the more he tried to stop his brain from going any further, the more he would push himself into these thoughts.

Haruka frowned, feeling as Rin slowly removed his arm from on top of his face. He kept his eyes closed though, not wanting to see the red head, not now at least, it would probably only get him talking again. The teen sighed quietly, relaxing before he almost jumped when he felt something warm against his lips. The kiss was slow, yet it was anything but sweet. Rin was devouring his mouth, he was leaning on top of him, his lips pressing firmly against his own as the red head slowly pushed his tongue inside Haruka's mouth. The sharp teeth ended up pressing against Haruka's, and the tongue forcefully made him play with it. Rin allowed the wet muscle to move to the roof of Haruka's mouth, before he pulled back and sucked on his bottom lip, his teeth gently biting it and just as he seemed like he was going to break the kiss, his lips were pressing against the other teen's again. The tongue was now rubbing against Haruka's teeth, and slipping back inside, playing with the other tongue and forcing it to move against his.

The red head pulled back after what felt forever, gently licking and kissing Haruka's lips. He lazily pulled the wet shirt off, and was a bit surprised when Haruka didn't stop him, the other was still in shock from the kiss, not saying anything, just staring at him. The jet black hair was clinging to Haruka's face, and goose bumps could be seen on the soft skin. Rin slowly ran one of his hands over the smooth chest, lazily tracing the muscles there before just growling quietly and yanking off the sweatpants the other was wearing. In a matter of seconds the younger teen was naked, laying down on the cold concrete with Rin on top of him, but he was still not saying anything, not even yelling at him anymore.

Haruka looked sad, far too sad. Rin had never seen the other like this, he had seen him upset, angry and even stressed and scared, but depressed? Sad? Never, it was like Haruka was unable to feel that way. But now, now it was different and Rin wasn't sure of what he was doing, or if it was going to fix anything, or if Haruka even wanted to do this. It just felt like the right thing to do. He leaned in again and kissed Haruka again, this time making the kiss slow and simple, not pushing his tongue, not forcing his way, not until Haruka open up his mouth on his own and he was allowed inside. Rin was pulling the other close to him, slipping his arms around his torso and lifting him off from the concrete, slowly the two stood up and managed to make it to the benches.

Rin pushed the younger teen and forced him to sit first before lifting his legs and wrapping them around his own waist. He was kissing him again, his arms around Haruka's waist. He wanted to say so many things, he wanted to defend himself but what was the point? Haru was right, he was completely right. But he also didn't want to confess that he wasn't planning on leaving him, because he had to, he had to move on. He needed to move on but now that the other was in front of him like this, crying... Rin had never seen Haruka cry, not even once, not even when they graduated. Not even when he left, but now he was here, tearing up and for once it wasn't Rin the one crying, the one being emotional.

The red head hissed quietly and moved closer to the other, pinning him down against the benches until Haruka's back was touching the other seat. The slim but strong legs were still wrapped around Rin's waist and when the raven haired male slowly slipped his arms around his neck, it was all the consent Rin needed.

Haruka felt a couple of fingers being pushed inside his mouth and he wasn't really sure of what to do. He looked up and Rin, looking lost and confused. But the red head said nothing, instead he moved his fingers in Haruka's mouth, slowly wiggling them against his tongue and gently scissoring the wet muscle until both fingers were completely coated with saliva.

The younger teen leaned his head back against the benches, watching what Rin was doing before shuddering and closing his eyes tightly when the middle finger pushed inside of him. He panicked a little bit, not being used to having anything inside of him, even worse he really had never done anything like this. He kissed people before, but he had never gone anywhere near what he was doing right now, even less with another boy. Rin was easily able to read him though and leaned in to kiss him again, distracting him from the digit that was now moving inside of him. It was odd, for his opening to be moist like this, the wet finger was slowly spreading out the saliva inside of him, until the second finger was added. Haruka heard himself gasping against the kiss and the two digits pushed deeper inside of him, stretching out his ass and spreading it open. It was just so weird, the ring of muscles was fighting back the fingers but once they were inside of him, it was almost impossible to push them out.

Haruka swallowed heavily, and closed his eyes tightly when the fingers slowly started to thrust in and out of his ass. He squirmed, making himself a bit more comfortable but Rin pulled his hips upward again, keeping them in place with his spare hand. The fingers stopped thrusting inside of him and instead slowly started to stretch him again, the saliva keeping his opening sleek and easy to penetrate with the two digits. After a couple of minutes a third finger was added, this one stretching his opening even further. He bit down on the corner of his bottom lip, his back arching against the benches before Rin roughly pulled on his hips once again, keeping him as still as he possibly could.

Rin leaned his head against Haruka's shoulder, burring his nose against his neck before gently licking the skin there. He slowly started to nibble on the soft skin, leaving small bite marks but nothing too bad. He was spreading his fingers faster, trying to get the other ready as fast as he could. He was hard, and it was slowly becoming a bit painful for him, the swimsuit was extremely tight around his member, but he couldn't bring himself to pull it down, not yet, not when his fingers were buried deep inside the other and his hand was holding onto those strong hips.

"Haru, I need you to pull my swimsuit down." Rin quietly whispered against Haruka's ear, and took the sensitive lobe into his mouth, sucking gently on it and pushing his tongue inside the other's ear. He waited and watched as Haruka slowly moved the hands around his neck. The younger teen was hesitant but he slowly reached down for Rin's swimsuit and pulled it down until it was below the red head's thighs. Rin sighed in relief and then chuckled when Haruka quickly wrapped his arms around his neck again, this time with his eyes closed and a small blush on his face.

Haruka kept his eyes tightly closed. He shifted a bit when Rin pulled back and then tilted his head in confusion. The red head removed his arms from around his neck and Haruka slowly open up his eyes just in time to see the red head spit on his hand before slowly stroking his member. The younger teen swallowed heavily and quickly looked away, not really knowing where to look. He looked up at the ceiling before jumping when Rin's hand rubbed against his ass and in between his asscheeks the moist feeling coming back and he just shuddered when he realized what it was, more saliva.

Rin was grinning, that cocky grin of his and soon he was leaning in, kissing Haruka again and pushing his tongue in his mouth, but this time something else happened. The younger teen gasped loudly against the kiss when he felt the head of Rin's member slowly pushing inside of him. He groaned loudly and Rin deepened the kiss in return, slowly pushing his member further inside the other until Haruka's assring finally gave in and swallowed up Rin's member, the tightness now around the end of the shaft, near the base, as the rest of Rin's cock was sucked in, inside the younger teen. Haruka was screaming and moaning against his mouth, turning his head to try to break the kiss but Rin wasn't letting him. He held tightly on Haruka's jaw, keeping him in place.

The red head allowed his tongue to explore all of Haruka's mouth, now that the other was too preoccupied with getting used to his cock. Haruka was panting loudly, breathing heavily through his nose and clinging to Rin like there was no tomorrow. The long legs around Rin's hips were now locking him in place, not letting go and Haruka's arms were pulling him closer, until Rin was forced to break the kiss and bury his face on Haruka's neck again. He bit down on the tender flesh, this time sucking and licking on the skin until a big mark could be seen. He grinned and then without warning, roughly thrust his hips forward.

Haruka arched his back and tilted his head back, closing his eyes again. Rin was moving now, slowly pushing in and out of his body as he started to make up a rhythm. The younger teen wasn't sure if he should move his hips or not, but that was soon answered when Rin started to move them on his own. The red head was now licking and sucking on his neck, taking in as much exposed skin as he could and Haruka couldn't care less. He was quietly moaning, his half lidded eyes unable to focus. He wanted to say something but the words were now gone, the pit in his stomach was slowly being filled by the other and he wasn't sure why, but his worries were slowly slipping away.

Yet, Haruka was scared. He wasn't sure what to make out of this. Was Rin screwing around with him again? Or not, was he being honest? Was he showing how he felt like this? The black haired teen just wasn't sure. He was confused but Rin leaned in then and kissed him again, sucking on his lips and licking the small tears that were still rolling down his face. Soon enough the red head was over him, his body covering Haruka's own body, as Rin quickened his phase. Rin's thrusts were quick and deep, making sure that his whole length would push in and out every single time.

Haruka let out a deep moan when Rin's length rubbed against his prostate, and the red head smirked against his skin, his hands now holding onto the bench behind Haruka. He growled and closed his eyes, his face only inches away from the younger teen's. Rin was breathing heavily as well, his hips thrusting nonstop before he kissed Haruka's lips again, encouraging him to play with the kiss and the younger teen did. He was shy at first but as soon as Rin showed him it was okay, Haruka was deepening the kiss, his tongue now inside Rin's mouth. The red head snickered quietly and bit on the playful tongue, which only caused Haruka to pull back and huff quietly at him. Rin couldn't help himself but to quietly laugh and bury his face on Haruka's neck again, marking the skin again, feeling very satisfied with all the dark spots he was leaving.

It didn't take long for Rin to get bored with the pace though, and started to thrust his hips a bit faster, forcing Haruka to move his hips along with his thrusts, making him meet his cock every single time it was thrusting inside of him. He was leaning in against him again, his hands holding onto Haruka's ass, forcing his lower body to move as he pleased, by now he was biting and sucking on Haruka's chest, watching him as he squirmed and moaned. The younger teen was staring down at him, his half lidded eyes lost in pleasure. He was blushing again, but this time from the heat spreading through his body.

The red head groaned in pleasure, just staring at Haruka's face as he moved his hands to hold onto Haruka's hips again, his hands tightly gripping onto the skin until it was painful. He wanted to say something, anything, anything to reassure the other but he couldn't bring the words to come out. Instead he leaned in and kissed him again, one of his hands slowly moving to stroke Haruka's member and that was all he needed. The younger teen broke away from the kiss and let out a loud moan as he came in Rin's hand. He groaned in pleasure and leaned his head against his shoulder, his body feeling soft and light, while his head felt like it was blank and gone. All of his worries were gone, the pain on his chest had vanished and all he could feel was the never ending pleasure that was slowly spreading through his whole body, it was so good. He arched his back and moaned again, even his toes curling up in pleasure.

Rin was still moving inside of him, and he felt far bigger than before. Haruka closed his eyes, his body shifting and squirming until Rin flipped them over and had the younger teen sit on his lap. The red head had his eyes closed and he was panting loudly, his hips thrusting upwards now, making the body on top of him slightly bounce against his thighs. Rin let out a shaky moan as he finally found his release, his body tensing up as his cum slowly filled up the hole that was tightly sucking in his cock. He groaned and leaned back against the benches, his body slowly relaxing and moving again. He opened his eyes and stared at Haruka. The younger teen was on top of him, his head resting against Rin's chest. The red head sighed quietly, one of his hands gently resting on top of Haruka's head. He didn't want to break apart, not yet, but he knew they had to at some point. But for now, he wanted to stay like this, in the quiet building, with nothing but the sound of the water around them.

Rin was the one that slowly lifted up the younger teen on top of him. He watched as Haruka gently whimpered when Rin's member pulled out of his ass. The red head chuckled and shook his head, watching as Haruka sat next to him, leaning against him and pretty much clinging to him, although he was sure the other was never going to admit doing such a thing. It was now that Rin finally noticed all the hickeys and bruises that he left on the other, of course nothing too bad, the marks on Haruka's hips were probably going to be gone by tomorrow but the marks on his neck and his chest, those were going to stay there for a few days and frankly, Rin didn't mind that at all.

The comfortable silence was only interrupted when Haruka moved to get himself more comfortable and in a few minutes Rin noticed that he had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arm around Haruka's shoulders, pulling him closer as his eyes stared at the water in front of him, the deep blue color reminding him of Haruka.

"I had to leave. I always have to leave, soon I'll be leaving this place too and the people in it. I have to reach my dream. I have to, it is the only thing that links me to him. It is the only thing that I have always wanted. That's all that drives me forward. It is what I need and want the most." Rin sighed quietly, watching as the water slowly moved in the pool.

"I have to..." He quietly whispered and watched as the body next to him slowly sat up, a pair of blue eyes stared at him and then looked towards the water. Apparently Haruka hadn't been sleeping at all.

"You can reach your dream and you will but once you reach it... Your father is still going to be gone and then, you are going to look back and realize that the people that were still here, next to you, believing in you and trusting you are also going to be gone and then...then you are going to be as alone as I once was." Haruka slowly stood up and reached for his shirt, putting on the wet piece of clothing. He stood there, not saying anything else, just staring at his feet before slowly moving to pick up his pants.

Rin stood up then and in less than a second he tackle the other and the two landed in the pool, Haruka was underneath Rin, his eyes closed as he slowly sink into the water. The red head was looking down at him, watching him and then reached for his cheek, holding his face as he leaned in to kiss him.

Haruka was such a liar, Rin knew that he was always going to be there, he was always going to wait for him and he was always going to remember him. Haruka was never going to go anywhere, he was going to stay here, with his precious water and one day Rin was going to come back and pick him up again. He was going to come back and the two were going to be together again.

It was too bad that Rin forgot that Haruka was actually, a very impatient person.

* * *

No, really, fuck that episode

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
